Emmett Lets His Guard Down
by UrDadSaidICouldntUseTheDoor
Summary: what does Emmett really think about when he thinks Edward isn't listening? Do cats think like humans? What is mike too sexy for?Why is Edward running out of the clasroom? What does Jasper really think. Does rosalie really wanna kill bella? read on!
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

DISCLAMER- I'm sorry to say that StephanieMeyer stole the idea for twilight from me and wrote the book. I OWN EVERYTHING. Now, if you'll exuse me the men in the white coats are waiting for me...

Emmett was thinking about Rosalie…again. I really should tell him to start blocking out his thoughts when he was with her, all I ever got from his mind were disgusting thoughts about her. But I was about to stop listening when I heard

_Rosalie, my Rosalie. I don't think even Jasper can sense what I feel when I'm around her. I can't help but love her. Whenever I see her, I fall in love again. I think Edward thinks our love is slightly shallow, but he's wrong. He just doesn't see what she's really like. I look forward to every day with her, even though there will probably be infinite many of them. I just love her so much. Rosalie, my… Wait. Edward can probably hear me- um… video games, hunting trips, wrestling… _

Emmett continued his rambling, but I already heard what he had said. I looked across the hall into his room, and he glanced up.

_Did you hear everything?_

I nodded my head, and even though he hung his head inn embarrassment, I had a new found respect for Emmett and Rosalie's relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- gosh- u just like me having to write this. I…own…nothing. There! Are you happy now?

I decided to continue this with other people's thoughts.

EPOV

Bella was over here again. I just got back from hunting, and I hadn't seen her the entire weekend. Rosalie, once again, seemed mad about this. She wasn't as mean to Bella anymore, but she wasn't speaking to her much either. I started hearing Rosalie thinking about Bella again, and was about to growl, when I started hearing what she was actually saying.

_I hate to admit it, but I really am jealous Bella. It's not that I hate her, how could I hate her. She's genuinely nice, not snobbish, and fun to watch falling. She has everything I wish I had. I want to be her friend so bad, but it hurts me too. When I see her blush, cry, and sleep it tears at me inside. I can do none of that, I never will again. But I really should ask myself, would I give up humanity for Emmett. Yes, I would, I love him so much. Edward must think I'm such a horrible person for being so mean to her, I really am sorry about it. Tomorrow I will make an effort to stop being jealous._

I stopped playing, and started to smile. Bella looked at me quizzically, and asked me why I was smiling. "Just wait and see", I told her. She started to pout, so I laughed again and leaned forward to kiss her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Sob…. I think that says it all….

A/N Thanks Reaching Out for your suggestion- ill try to make them longer

Come on people, 300 hits and only 2 reviews… your going to make me cry

EPOV

Bella was coming over, and Esme was in the kitchen getting ready. She loved being able to cook for Bella, and no doubt she was going to overdo it. Bella was always such a good sport about it; it was Alice's shopping trips that got her scared.

Esme seemed unusually happy today, and I was glad. I loved to see her smile. She was practically glowing today. Normally I give my parents privacy when it comes to their thoughts, but I just had to know what was making her so happy.

_I love my family. It's better than I could have imagined. I have Carlisle that would have been enough. But now, I'm blessed with Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Bella. Even though there are downsides to being a vampire, living with my family for an eternity makes up for it. _

I knew Esme loved Bella, but to hear her calling Bella a member of her family made me want to cry. She even wanted Bella to be with us forever. Now I was smiling too.

_Edward_, Rosalie's voice came into my head, _I'm going to try really hard tonight not to let my jealousy get the best of me. _She came down smiling too, and I knew it had nothing to do with Jasper. She was actually excited to make up with Bella.

_Doesn't all that smiling hurt?_ Emmett asked me in his head. I started laughing and ran outside to greet Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I own twilight. I bought it last month at boarders for 15 dollars. OH YEAH

Thanks to all my reviewers..

I'm going to try a funny chapter

EPOV

I had done it. I had pulled off the ultimate revenge for Emmett breaking my stereo. I filled his locker with empty steroid bottles, so that when he opened it, they went everywhere. Everybody already accused him of taking steroids- hes huge. The principal walked by and tripped on the bottles, making it even more hilarious. Emmett is probably plotting his revenge me right- AGH

_ I'M A BARBIE GIRL IN A BARBIE WORLD LIFE IS FANTASTIC BECAUSE I'M ANNOYING THE HECK OUT OF MY MIND-READING BROTHER... _Emmett's singing was bad enough, this was just horrible.

_SHOPPING SHOPPING SHOPPING SHOPPING SHOPPING SHOPPING_- Great, now he got Alice to join in too. This was pure torture. It was times like this that I hated being able to read minds.

_LALALALALALALALALALALALALA_

_ I LOOK SO GOOD RIGHT NOW!_

_ BELLASUCKSBELLACSUCKSBELLASUCKS_

He got the whole stupid family to start screaming nonsense in their heads. I was so going to... "EDWARD", Alice screamed, thankfully not in her mind. "IF YOU TOUCH OUR CARS I WILL KILL YOU AGAIN!" Stupid physic vampire...

Short- yes. But I'm being rushed. 4 updates in one day! Ill try to write a longer one tomorrow.. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE MAKING ME SAY IT OVER AND OVER AGAIN... sobsobsobsob

Wow- if i get this up tonight it will be 5 chapters in one day. I love all my reviewers; SO REVIEW

EPOV

Lunch. I hate lunch. Everybody's thoughts are so loud and annoying. It gives me such a headache. Of course, it is fun to mess with people. I let my hand fall around Bella's waist and pulled her in for a kiss, just as Mike Newton looked up. This should be good...

_I hate Edward so much. I would have had Bella all to myself if it weren't for him. Maybe if I got my hair cut like his she would love me. Or if I died my hair. I would do anything to have her all to myself. God I hate Cullen. Look at him kiss her, it's as if he's doing it just to mess with my head._

I broke away from the kiss for a moment to start laughing. Mike could be so stupid at some times. Now, it was time to mess with Jessica. After whispering to Bella my plan, I kissed her again.

_Oh my gosh. I would kill to be Bella right now. Maybe he's just playing hard to get. I know he wants me, how could he not. Look at me compared to her, there should be no competition. Ill go talk to him after class, tell him that I know he wants me. Maybe I should do it tomorrow, so I could wear that top..._

I almost gagged as the image of Jessica in the top came into her head. I laughed at how pathetic Mike and Jessica were. The rest of the family had caught on my now, and were also laughing.

"Are you just using me to make Mike and Jess annoyed", Bella asked, faking being hurt. "Yes, i replied, because everybody knows that I don't love you. She started laughing again, and I leaned in for one more kiss, this time just cause I wanted to.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- the fact that i have to write one gives it away

Thanks to all my reviewers Jedijen66- u reviewed like 3 times!!!!! Whoever is the 25th reviewer i will write a chapter of your choice (like Jacobs thoughts about Edward) So anyway... here's chapter 6

EPOV

Mr. Banner has got to be the dumbest teacher I have ever had. Mike Newton could have taught the class better, and he's failing. Of course, Bella is always there to help with my boredom.

Right now Mr. B is rambling on about some nonsense that doesn't make any sense. I'm starting to think that he ordered his teacher degree off of the internet.

_ That Edward Cullen. All of them, actually. They say that they are smart because they were home-schooled. But I think that they are some sort of alien. How else could anybody be smarter than me. It is simply impossible. _

I started laughing quietly to myself. This, was my definition of a stupid human. Of course, his guess that I'm an alien was much better than Bella's.

I know it's super short. But I have 2 min. ro get to school. I'll write a longer one after school. I'm probably gonna do another sweet one after this. Love you all


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- i will own twilight some day... - evil laugh-

here is the hopefully longer chapter. Remember- 25th reviewer can pick a topic (relating to this story) for me to write a fan fiction on. So review review review- i might end up crying- and if i crying I can't update. And something I forgot to mention- this takes place after Eclipse

EPOV

I was on my way to Bella's house to "sleepover" again. That was my favorite part of night, watching her sleep. I loved the way she talked, i liked it even more when she said my name. Just as I reached her window, Charlie's voice came inside my head.

_ My Bella is growing up so fast. I'm glad that she found someone as nice as Edward, but I'll never let him know that. I feel like she's slipping away each day. She'd rather hold his hand than mine. I knew this day had to come, but I didn't think that it would come so fast. I can still remember how it felt to hold her that first day. She's was always such a nice girl. No guy will ever be good enough for her._

He took the words right out of my mouth. I knew I was never good enough for her. His words are making me feel even worse about changing her- how could I take her away from him. But it helped to know that he didn't really hate me as a person. I climbed in through the window- surprised to see Bella still awake.

"What are we going to do tomorrow"?, she asked. "I'm not going to do anything, I replied, your going to spend the day with Charlie". She looked disappointed for a moment, but then she nodded. "I haven't spent time with him in a long time". I didn't want to tell her Charlie's thoughts, it might make her feel guilty. Instead, I just smiled and said, "But you have me all to yourself tonight". And with that being said I kissed her deeply, and she fell asleep into my arms. Charlie's thoughts came to me again.

_God, I never noticed how much she looked like Rene before. Same, eyes, same smile. Oh, I miss her so much. Maybe if I didn't move her to this small town we'd still be together. I wouldn't have missed my Bells growing up. Once a year wasn't enough, and if Edward makes her leave again, I'll shoot him. I have a lot of lost time to make up. Maybe she could bear to be away from Edward for just one day, we could go fishing like we used to. _

I'm going to make sure that Bella spends as much time as possible with Charlie before the change. He's right, he does have a lot of time to make up for. And i'll have her for an eternity.

omg- its still short. Im suffering from writers block. maybe more reviews would help...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I own nothing until I can buy the rights for twilight- i have 3.42$ saved up right now. OH YEAH!!

I'm changing it to the 20th reviewer. Only 5 more. Come on people. Ill write a story about someones thoughts that you choose.

EPOV

Sometimes I still feel mad at Jasper for attacking Bella. I know it isn't his fault, but something inside of me is yelling at him. But I'm the one who made us leave. I know he could feel my anger, and it made him guilty.

He's in his room right now, waiting for Alice to get back from hunting. He was sending out waves of sadness, probably from missing her, but then I heard his thoughts.

_ How could I have let myself slip up. Everyday Edward looks at me with some hate in his eyes. I mad him leave Bella, all of it is my fault. Esme almost lost him, all because of me! I have the worst control of any of us. I don't know how much longer Carlisle is willing to put up with me. Everybody with eyes can see that I don't have the strength. I can't even stand a few feet away from Bella without wanting to suck her dry. Why can't I just control my thirst._

I didn't realize I was making Jasper feel so sad. He does have control, he just hasn't been around long enough to practice. I made him feel so guilty.

I got up and waled over to his room, I needed to apologize, None of this was his fault. It was an accident. My record isn't exactly clean either.

"Jasper, I called out, I'm sorry". He looked at me surprised. "For what"?

"For making you feel guilty about attacking Bella. It was just an accident. I forced us to leave, and I'm the one making a big deal about this."

"You really mean it?" He asked. "Yeah", and this time I meant it. "Bella's coming over tonight,and please don't stand on the other side of the room". He laughed, he finally laughed.

The doorbell rang, and Jasper ran downstairs to answer it. He opened the door, and hugged Bella tight. She looked shocked at first (not scared), but then laughed and hugged him back. I walked downstairs and Jasper turned around to face me, a huge smile plastered on his face.

_ Ha, almost too easy._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I don't own anything...

Ok- someone thought it would be fun to write me a bunch of crapload reviews so they could be 25. They aren't even a member. And for some reason I can only see my firs 15 reviews...why? If u know send me a pm. Anyway- ill write the story for ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA. This will be my longest one yet. (o- and it can't be from CPOV because he can't hear people's minds)

(O- im so dumb- theres a page two button) i got 30 reviewers and 3410 hits. TIME FOR A CYBER PARTY... okay party over- time for story.

EPOV

I enjoyed visiting Carlisle at the hospital. I only didn't like it when he was treating Bella. I drove down to visit hi, but it was a really busy day, so I waited outside of the OR.

_Oh man, this little girl really got hurt. I have to try and stop this bleeding. Odd, I can hardly smell her. Has my control really gotten that good? I still remember the day I was changed, how I hated the monster I had become. Look what I've accomplished. I am not a monster- no one in my family is. _

_No! We're losing her. Why does someone so young have to be hurt like this. Every time I see someone like this, I want to change them. But I know I can't. They deserve to die peacefully, and it would break the treaty. I can't do that to my family._

_She looks a little bit like Esme. Same heart shaped face, she even has the same type of hair. No! I can't start thinking like that. I can't change her. I can't change anyone ever again, well, in the exception of Bella, if Edward will let her. It would be so great to have Bella in the family._

_Ok, I found the problem. If I close off the vein, it should stop most of the bleeding... there. Maybe she'll pull through. _

Was it really this hard for Carlisle not to change every person who comes here?

_Oh no, this one is even worse off. He looks no older than 4. What in the world happened to him? God Carlisle, keep your emotions in check. Just focus on helping this boy. Don't focus on his auburn hair. He looks just like... No! _

He looked like me? Does Carlisle go through this every time he sees a patient?

_It reminds me of when I changed Edward. How sick he was, how he had no one left. He was so willing in the beginning to follow my new and unusual diet. He's so happy now with Bella, and I feel like I've gained a new daughter. She so understanding and accepting of us. An Esme, my Esme. She had nothing, she wanted the pain to end. I actually put her through more. Because of me she can never have children. But I love her so much, I couldn't picture life without her. Rosalie too, she just so beautiful, yet she has one of the most ugly stories of us. If she hadn't, I would have come close to killing those men who did that to her. Ah- and Emmett. He's like a five- year old, and I hope that doesn't change. Alice is one of a kind. All bouncy and sweet. Her power does come in handy. And I'm so proud of Jasper. He loves Alice so much, and changed his diet for her. Control is hardest for him, but he's gaining it so quickly. My unusual family, god I love them._

Wow, I never knew Carlisle thought all of this. I heard the red light off in the operating room, and nurses rushed in. I knew what that meant...

_God, no. We can't loose him. He has a family that cares about him. They're going to try the defibrillator... Clear. Ok, he's coming back. Yes, his hearts up again._

If I had a heart, it would have been accelerating. I hoped this boy made it, for Carlisle's sake.

Now I realized why Carlisle wanted to change each person. It was hard seeing them die, knowing that you have a way to make them live.

_He's waking up, it's now or never._

_Where am I? What happened? Where's my mommy? It hurts when the nice man touches my head. Daddy must have hit me again..._

I was outraged, I had to tell Carlisle what was happening to this little boy. I stormed into the room, but remembered to keep my face calm for the boy's sake. "Carlisle, I whispered, I need to talk to you in the hall". He nodded his head, wrote something on the boy's chart, and followed me out of the room.

"Carlisle, I heard his thoughts. His father" Carlisle cut me off. "I know, and I advised the mother to get them out. To see him like that, when he reminds me of..." He stopped talking and looked up at me.

"I know, I sort of heard your thoughts when you were in the operating room. Does he really remind you of me"? "Yes, so you see how hard it would have been if he...died".

"Carlisle, if it's so hard not to change every dying patient you see, then why do you stay being a doctor"?

"Well, he began, first of all, i love it. I love being able to help people out. It amazes me how much control I've gained. And even if I want to change some people, I'm still saving others without having to turn them. Now do you understand?"

"Yes, I do"

_Maybe Edward will gain enough control to someday become a doctor. He would be so great at it. He already has the degrees._

It felt nice to know that Carlisle had such confidence in me. Maybe I could become a doctor, but it would take hundreds of years of practice. Those years would be so much easier if Bella was there to help. "No! I can't change her. I can't damn her to this life." I had said the last part out loud, so Carlisle heard me.

_We were not damed to this life. We chose to make the best of it. You need to stop thinking like that Edward, and start thinking about what Bella really want, what all of us want. Stop being ashamed of what you are._

I couldn't help but be. I was a monster, regardless of my choices. But Bella managed to see past all of that, and she still loved me. She still wanted to be one. Maybe it's not such a bad idea after all.

_Trust me... it's not_

"I thought I was the mind-reader", i said, faking shock. " Lucky guess", he said, and walked back into the OR.

_He really does remind me of Edward..._

"What do you want to be when you grow up", I heard him ask the boy. "A doctor like you, so I can help everybody". I had to laugh at this. I had my own little mini clone.

_Imagine if he got changed when he was 17. I might not be able to tell them apart. But my family will have to stay the size it is for now._ _Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme, and I. But that's fine with me._

I called Bella to come over to the hospital. I wanted to show her my little clone. Somehow, it made me think of if we had a child. His eyes were that same deep brown as hers. She arrived in record time, thanks to Alice's speedy driving, and ran up to meet me as soon as she could feel her legs again. "Time to see mini me", I told her. We walked towards into the room, and she gasped. I guess she saw the resemblance too. Tears started forming at the corners of her eyes. "See what you would be giving up if you were changed", I whispered to her. She looked up at me and said, "But look what I would be gaining" She looked around the room at Carlisle, Alice, and I.

Alice's voice came into my head

_Edward, shes made up her mind. And it's not going to change."_The future isn't set in stone", I whispered

_But your love is._

Carlisle, catching onto the conversation, added _ Edward, you know how I said that I always wanted to change people to save them. You're saving Bella from an eternity without you._

Bella looked up at me, her eyes pleading, and I knew my mind was made up too.

WoW! Look how long it is compared to the other chapters. Aren't you all so proud of me! So- now all you need to do is review review review review.


	10. Chapter 10

DisClaiMer- I own nothing- But my disclaimer is H-O-T-T!!!

ok- another chapter requested by one of my best reviewers,. dancingpiggy. Hope you like it, and sorry if it's not super long.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! O- and be on the lookout for another one of my stories that should be published sometime this week. I think I'm gonna call it Carry Him, Change him, Love him.

EPOV

I was on one side of the line, waiting for Bella to come back. She was spending the day with Jacob, trying to make-up with him. Even though I hated that mutt, Jacob made her happy. And I'd do anything to see her happy.

While I was waiting for Bella's return, I saw a shape that looked like Sam run by the car and into the forest. His thoughts rang out loud in my head,

_I can't believe Bella did this after we trusted her. We told her our secret and she betrayed us. She's still with those vampires. _

A growl formed in my chest, how dare he insult Bella. I listened on.

_She tricked Jake in the first place to learn the leeches secret, and stayed with them. Then, she learns our secret, and leaves him. She betrayed the entire pack, my entire family._

Sam was messing this story up. Bella chose who she wanted too, and Jake knows that Bella would never say anything about his secret. She loves him too, or is he too blind to see even that.

After leaving a note for Bella in case she returned, I ran after Sam. I made sure to stay on our side of the line. The last thing we needed was a war. If he was i his wold form, he may be dangerous.

I smelled him after a couple miles, and saw him sitting on a rock, still human. "Sam", I called out. His head snapped up, and he slowly turned around.

"You, he said menacingly, why are you here?"

"I came to talk to you about Bella, and why you are thinking cruel things about her".

"I forgot that you're the leech who reads minds, will the physic one see if I try to kill you?"

"Just listen to me Sam..."

"No!, he screamed, you listen to me. You would do anything to protect your "family", and I will do anything to protect mine. If Bella decides to let our secret slip it will ruin everything." He was standing up now, and close to phasing.

"Sam, you're right. As much as I hate to admit it. But Bella would never spill your secret. She's kept ours safe for this long. Jake was just over-reacting. He hates that she would choose me over him."

Sam contemplated that, then spoke again, much calmer this time. "I suppose so."

_Dang, I hate it when the bloodsuckers are right. I'll have to talk to Jake about this, explain to him how love really works, he obviously has no clue. _

I almost laughed at that- he's such a naive little dog. I ran back with Sam, to find Bella waiting by the car, Jake right next to her.

"Leech", he sneered.

"You really should come up with a few more creative nicknames", i retorted. "Come on Bella, lets go".

" Alright, goodbye Jake". She waved pleasantly towards him, and he grunted some sort of answer in return.

"Don't worry", I whispered to her after seeing the hurt look on his face, he'll come around".

"I hope so", she said, and walked towards the volvo.

_Edward was right, Jacob is stupid in the ways of love. Bella obviously cares for him, oh, yeah right. You can hear me can't you? Well, sorry for blaming Bella. Maybe you're not such a bad guy. What am I saying... Get out of my head bloodsucker!_

Was that okay Dancingpiggy. REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW- or I may not be able to write another chapter hinthint


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer... um... i own... MY DISCLAIMER ... ain't it purtyful???

Anyway- I just did a fairly serious chapter- so it's time for ya'll to start laughing

And now ... I present... More of Mike and Jesica's thoughts... (this chapter was for fun cuz im super hyper rightnow. There will probably be 5000 spelling mistakes so dont critique too hard.. BUT REVIEW)

EPOV

There are two people on this earth that I can't stand. Any guesses? Well, It's Mike and Jessica. Everyday when I see them I feel like it's a nightmare, but then I remember that I can't sleep. But if I could sleep, I'd dream of Bella, then I'd dream of Bella and I messing with Mike and Jess.

They are the perfect couple. They have so much in common; they both aren't intrested in each other, and they both hate one of us. If you need any proof of that... We could always just listen to their minds... -evil smile-

_How in the heck did Bella choose him over me! I mean come on... I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy that it hurts._

I...was...now...scared...for...life. OH MY FRIGGIN GOD! HE'S PICTURING HIMSELF WITHOUT HIS SHIRT. I sobbed with out tears into my shirt.

"Whats wrong", Bella asked me.

"Mike Newton picturing himself with our his shirt on, singing that stupid sexy song". I was now hyperventilating, and Bella laughed.

"Oh! So that's why he's dancing like that... I thought he was having a seizure".

_God, I'm such a good dancer. Bella is sure to come back to me after she sees my moves. She's already staring at me. Speaking of sexy dancing... I wonder if that stripper place is still hiring? They would beg me to work there..._

After relaying Mike's thoughts to Bella, she turned a sickly shade of green, and I was sure that she was going to puke. I had better switch to Jessica's thoughts... maybe they would be better.

_Oh My God! Edward Cullen is so hot. Wow! He's looking at me. It must be the new haircut I got. I tried to make my hair look more like Bella's. Forget Mike, my Eddie should just come over here right now and give me a big kiss. Better yet, I'll suprise him and give him one._

Jessica got up out of her chair and started walking towards me. "OH GOD NO!" I screamed an ran out of the room, almost faster than possible.

_Well, that didn't go as planned. And why the heck is Bella laughing, her man just left her. God dhe must be on drugs._

Bella continued to laugh until she fell out of her chair, shaking on the floor and looking like an insane person.

like I said- just a lil chapter to mess with mike and jess r&r plzzz im not gonna update again till i get 5 reviews- and dont cheat and just review a bunch- it needs to be different people_  
_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer... yeah... that's about it

I've been super busy- so I won't be able to update as often. Wow- I got like 13 more reviews. It only it could be like that after every chapter. I'm gonmna try a different sort of chapter- and see how ya'll like it.

JPOV

I almost threw up as a horrible sent hit my nose. The sent of a... dog. Ugh, he was here again to see Bella. Why couldn't he just leave her alone.

Joseph, or Jake, or what ever his name was, walked up to the house, and I had such a stong urge to break something, but I wanted to kiss Alice at the same time. Man, he really hated us. He better guard his thoughts around Edward. If he knew how much lust Jake was sending out, he'd rip him to shreds. That would be fun to watch.

Jake knocked on the door, and I reluctantly went to answer it. As soon as I opened the door, we both wrinkled our noses in disgust. I felt a wave of hate so strong, that I almost punched a hole through the wall.

"What is it dog", I sneered, my voice full of venom.

"Is Bella here", he barked out.

I was about to tell him to go away, when Bella ran downsairs.

"Jake, she called out, nice to see you".

All the hate in the room vanished, and was replaced by hapiness from Bella, and lust/love from Jake. Edward better get here soon to finish off this dog.

_Edward- you better get here soon, Jake is here, and I'm gonna leave in a sec to go get Alice. This guy is sending out more lust than Emmett and Rosalie_

Within a few seconds Edward was right by Bella''s side. And with him came the hate. God! I felt like I was bi-polar. And on top of that- I felt so jelous that I was about to rip off the head of anybody that even looked at my Alice.

"Bella, I just came by to say that if you chose to be with that leech, then I'm gone. I can't stand not having you."

How could he say such things to MY sister. How could he be so cruel- now I was going to kill him, and it had nothing to do with other people emotions.

Bella stood there- looking stunned, even after Jake left. She was devestated- I didn't need my power to know that.

"He's gone", she whispered.

"Am I really worth all of this?" Edward asked.

"Yes", she said. And once again, love filled the room.

it sucks I know- PLZ NO FLAMES... but i would like reviews. Ill switch back to Edward after this. But no more reviews no update... so review


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHORS NOTW!!1

Please dont hate me...

i was just warning you that I'm so super busy this weekend that I may not be able to update.

sorry for that last sucky chapter- i woke up with a huge fever- guess i was sick when i wrote it.

ill update when i can


	14. proposal?

Disclaimer- I own nothing until I can buy the rights for twilight- i have 3.42$ saved up right now. OH YEAH!!

okay- I have the suckiness out of my system from last chapter. I know I never edit, so I'm gonna start doing that more. Hope ya'al like this chapter, I'm switching back to Edward's power and POV

here we go- on the most oddest chapter ever. What will happen is that once Edward gets the ring on Bella, her thoughts will be more clear to him, but only for a little while.

EPOV

Here was the moment I had been waiting forever for. I reached into the pocket of my coat, and nervously felt for the little black box. But the box didn't matter, what was inside of it did.

Resting between the layers of black velvet, was a ring; an engagement ring. Designs in white gold lace up the edges, meeting together for a small cluster of diamonds, with a large one in the center (picture on profile... i think). She may not love the price, but she would love the ring.

Now all she had to do was say yes. Just one simple word, but it meant everything to me.

I heard her coming down the stairs, so I snapped the box closed and ran up to greet her with a kiss. "I have a suprise for you", I whispered to her. Before she could protest I swept her up (bridal style) and ran out the door. I was on my way to the perfect spot to propose to her, our meadow.

I got there in record time, and once she opened her eyes, she gasped. The meadow had a carpet of rose petals. Candles of every shape and size burned in a circle, symbolizing that we were one. I let her down to the ground, and pulled out a single rose from my jacket, and the box. Bending down on one knee, I began, (BTW, I have no idea how to write a proposal speech, but I'll try.)

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you. I can't think of any other way to say it. I know that I cannot dream, but in a way, I do. I dream of the day when you would be mine. And today, I would like to make that a reality. You accepted me, all of me, when I feared that no one else would. You've stayed by my side this entire time. And now I ask, would you be my wife, for an eternity." I gazed up at her hopefully, to see that she was crying. Now it was her turn to make a speech.

"Edward Cullen, I never imagined that I would find someone, much less get proposed to at the young age of 18. I've promised my mother that I would wait till I was older, but I'm afraid you just can't keep all promises. I have 18 years to make up for with you, and I'm not loosing one more minute. Yes, I would love to be your wife."

This was what I had been waiting for. I took out the ring, ready to put it on her finger. She gasped, and starting crying again. As soon as the ring touched her finger, something changed. A new voice came to my head, a voice I had never heard in my thoughts before.

_He proposed to me. He will actually be mine, forever. That means... he is going to change me. An eternity with the love of my existence, I couldn't think of anything better. Rene may regret getting married young, but I never will. I love him, I love all of him. And I always will._

As soon as I took my hand off the ring, the voice stopped. Why could I hear her just then. Was it because she was entirely opened up to me?

"Isabella Swan, is that a promise"? I asked her. She was shocked that I had heard her thoughts, since I never have before.

"Yes, she replied, one that I never will break".

I laughed and leaned in for the first kiss I would share with my fiance.

* * *

Ok- there weren't a lot of thoughts in that chapter, but I really wanted him to propose to her. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- I don't own anything- but I do own this awesome disclaimer. Here's another chapter to my people. We have broken 100 reviews!!!!!

I'm going to try another odd chapter. What do animals really think... Were gonna find out!

* * *

EPOV 

Bella's 18th birthday was coming up, and I'm deciding to get her a pet. I know she hasn't had much luck in the past, but I'll help her out. Of course, to me it looks more like lunch. But small pets usually don't smell appetizing to me.

I walked into the pet store and an idea came into my head. I had never tried to listen to the thoughts of animals before. I looked towards a small dog that was being played with by a small child.

_This little girl is so nice! Maybe she'll decide to take me home, If I just show her how playful I am. I hope her mom likes dogs, she's looking at me a little weirdly. _

The dog looked curiously towards the mother, who was shaking her head at the little girl. "Lillian, I don't think that a dog is the best ides".

The little girl named Lillian looked up at her mom with a sad look in her eyes. "Mom, please. I can take care of him. The people said he doesn't even shed much."

"I'll think about it", She said. I could tell that when she looked at the puppy's pleading eyes, that Lillian had won this battle. So I could hear the thoughts of animals. I decided to try another animals thoughts. Maybe a kitten.

_I want to get out of this cage, there's no room to play. Some nice people took Mom away, and now I don't know where she went. Maybe somebody will take me home, and I can get out of this small, cramped cage. _

The little kitten was a chocolate brown color, and was pawing at the cage door. It ended up falling over, it's head was so much bigger than it's body. It reminded me of Bella, and I think she would like it.

"May I please see the kitten in cage 5, the chocolate brown one", I said to someone who worked here, dazzling them.

"Sure", she said after she recovered. She handed me the fragile cat, who started purring in my hands.

"Is it a boy or a girl", I asked the woman again.

"He's a little baby boy", she said. "We have named him Edward". I had to laugh at that. Such an odd coincidence.

"I'd like to adopt him please". Bella would certainly love the little guy.

"Ok, just follow me and fill out the forms". I walked out 15 minutes later with the little guy asleep in my arms. When I went to show Bella, I was right. She loved him. When I told her about the name, she laughed like I did.

"Now, I said, let's hope you fair better with him then with the goldfish". she stuck her tongue out at me, and continued to pet Eddie (her choice of a nickname)

_Look how big this place is. I'm going to have so much fun running around, but first I think I'll sleep. _

* * *

No flames please about Edward hearing animal thoughts please. This is my 3rd story update today (By a candle's light a write, diaries of a best friend, and now Emmett let's his guard down)  



	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer... um... i own... MY DISCLAIMER ... ain't it purtyful???

Anyway- sorry I haven't updated in a while- I have been busy with other stories.

* * *

EPOV 

Alice- once again, was blocking her mind. And she always found the most annoying ways to do so. Like-

Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, Eta, Theta, Iota, Kappa, Lambda, Mu, Nu. Xi, Omicron, Pi, Rho, Sigma, Tau, Upsilon, Phi, Chi, Psi, Omega.

Or,

Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

What was with my family and singing that song to annoy me! First Emmett and now Alice! She must be keeping something really big from me, and I am determined to find out what it is.

I tired to think of things that could happen today that would cause her to block me, but nothing came to mind. It wasn't anybodies birthday, any holiday. It could all just be a prank she was trying to pull, but then she would have asked for Emmett's help- and his thoughts were as uncensored as ever.

She caught my frustrated stare and laughed. I begged to her with my topaz eyes, curious as to what she was planning.

Not a chance Edward, this is a secret.

"I hate secrets", I mumbled quietly. An idea popped into my head.

And don't even think about asking Bella. She's going to be with me for the rest of the day- Alice thought with a smirk. Stupid physic vampire.

I paced around my room, trying to figure out what was happening. Much like Bella, I hated surprises.

Okay Edward, were ready

Ready for what? My demise?

Bella and Alice walked into the room together, and I gasped. Bella was wearing a wedding dress, and it was beautiful. (http://spmedia. the one in the front) When she saw me staring, she blushed and looked down.

I walked up to her and wraped my arms around her. "Don't be embarassed", I whispered, "You look amazing".

Okay- so some surprises are worth waiting for.

* * *

Sorry for the long break between updates. Please dont hate me!!!!! 


End file.
